


Salad with cheese

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Disability, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Roguefort is a cane user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Walnut has been concerned lately. It's been quite a while since the last time she heard of Roguefort. And she's scared that ... Something happened to them
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Salad with cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Roguefort cookie : has a cane on their design   
> Me, a cane user : it's free real estate

Lately the world has been ... Rather calm. Walnut clearly wasn't against it, but it felt extremly weird. After almost two years of her pursuing Roguefort, her rival slowly ... Disapeared. She had no idea why, or how, but they've been hiding for quite a while now. At first, it was just their apparitions that became rarer. But then, in just a few months, they completly vanished from the world of crime. At first, Walnut thought they were preparing a massive strike, some kind of extremly well planned trick to steal something unbelievably precious. But it had been 2 months already. They usually never took so long to prepare a plan, even the greatest ones. Then, Walnut thought that the cookie might've been through a phase of questioning. After all, stealing was indeed bad and maybe they finally understood it and thought of repenting themselves. It was weird but ... Not an invalid theory. 

But afternearly 5 months of radio silence, Walnut had to come to a conclusion : something quite huge happened to them. And it was either extremly good, or extremely bad. And to be fair ... She wasn't sure about the fate she wanted for the criminal. Sure, they were annoying and always caused a lot of troubles. But they always stole from people who didn't care much about their possessions, never actually hurt anyone and overall ... Weren't a bad person. She was a little scared for their safety, but she certainly wouldn't admit it for the world. 

Her work had become quite uneventful lately due to the lack of fuss that was originally caused by her rival. Of course there was always the usual small mysteries to resolve and sometimes one big thing happening like perhaps a case about Chili Pepper. But in general, most of her job became boring and too easy to do. People weren't good at hiding things, and she was a genius when it came to clues. She had a lot more time for herself, yes but ... No flavor in her everyday life. It became pretty bland. 

That Monday, Walnut decided to roam around in the market to see if she could find herself anything that would help stimulate her mind. It didn't really matter if she didn't find anything worth of her interest, it was mostly to get her head out of her office and feel like a child sometimes. Seeing stands with toys, little balloons or even baby chickens to raise always made her squeal with joy. She loved roaming around the market, because it truly felt relieving. 

When she got next to a stand filled with vegetables, she remembered that she had to eat something for that day. And clearly, vegetables would be a great choice, since she needed healthy food : her addiction to snacks started to be a little problematic, mainly because she forgot to eat actual healthy food. She looked at the stands and finally called the seller for help. 

"Is there anything you need, little one ?"

"Oh ! Spinach cookie ! It's been a while, it's nice to see you ! Yes, can you give me a bag for me to put the vegetables I need in ? I don't think I can carry it with my bare arms ..."

"Sure thing sweetheart. Here, just take whatever you want and come back to see me whenever you're finished. Is that alright ?"

"It's perfect, thank you !"

Walnut immediately started to fill the bag with anything she liked. She didn't plan to actually cook with anything, so most of the vegetables had to taste good when eaten raw. As she stuffed the bag with tomatoes and carrots, she noticed that someone else was starting to take a few vegetables with a smile on their face. It was a young adult with a cane that was mostly looking at the lettuce, apparently trying to check if there was any kind of bugs on it. They took a couple of lettuce in a small plastic bag and Spinach immediately approached them. 

"Ah ! Stilton, I'm glad to see you here again ! It's been quite a while since you came to visit ! How have you been lately ?"

"I won't lie, lately life wasn't really kind, but I had to come back here. Eating the same thing everyday from the supermarket makes me feel sick, and I wanted to taste something that's actually good. And I know your stands always are the best"

"That is so sweet of you ... Here, you can have a few tomatoes as well. It's on the house !"

"T-thank you but It's not necessary ..."

"Shhh ! I will not accept you to decline the offer. I know you probably took a lot of energy to come all the way here, so you need a reward !"

"That's so kind of you ... Thank you, miss spinach." 

The cookie took their wallet out to pay, but as they tried to open it their hand slipped off their cane, which made them loose their balance and got them on the ground. Walnut immediately put her bad down and helped the poor cookie get up with a smile. 

"A-are you okay ?"

"Ah ... Yes, I am. Thank you very much, Walnut."

Both the little girl and the adult froze in an instant after realising what happened. 

"How ... Do you know my name ?"

It was not that obvious that the cheese cookie was a little stressed, but Walnut was especially good at seeing other people's body language.

"Who doesn't ? You know, back in the days, you were everywhere in the news ! I would've gladly asked for an autograph but ... I'm afraid that I already asked too much of my legs today. I must take my leave and rest for a while. Thank you again for the help."

The cookie immediately waved goodbye to the girls and slowly walked away, trying their best not to go too fast. 

Walnut stared at them with a weird feeling. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like she knew them. 

"My my ... I hope Stilton will be okay to return to their home. They should be resting right now, but they really are stubborn when it comes to buying themselves treats ..."

"Miss, I think I'm going to follow them if it can reassure you. It would be too bad if they fell again, wouldn't it ? I have plenty of time for myself, I'm pretty sure it'll be alright."

"That would be so sweet of you ... Thank you dear. You really are an angel."

Walnut smiled and payed the lady before starting to follow the handicaped cookie around. She wasn't the best at hiding, but following them from a distance was pretty easy. After a while, the cane user stopped in front of a home and entered it, leaving Walnut to just stare at the place and think. Was she ... Doing the right thing ? Wasn't it creepy to just follow someone around like that ? Plus, she didn't technically lied to Spinach, but she didn't follow them only to help them I'd they fell ... It was mainly because of curiousity. Was it bad that she felt the need to talk to them again ? Perhaps a little too much ... She had to take her job out of her personal life sometimes. 

She stood in front of the door for a good 30 minutes. She still wasn't sure about her choice but ... Curiousity was too powerful to stop her. She ended up knocking on the door, almost hoping that there will be no answer. But there was, in fact, a very clear answer. The voice was weak, but comprehensible. 

"Ah, please do come in ! The door is unlocked, but I am unable to open it currently."

The little girl gluped and opened the door, only to find a relatively normal house. She looked around to see if anyone was here, and here they were. The cookie she was looking for was laying on their couch with a cat in their lap, visibly unable to move. She approached them timidly and their eyes illuminated as they recognised her. 

"Oh ! Detective Walnut ! What are you-"

"You're Roguefort cookie, aren't you."

The two stayed silent for a little while, and the adult's face changed drastically ... It almost looked like they were pained. They didn't give a oral answer, just a little nod. 

"... I knew it."

They sighed and looked at the ceiling, mostly to avoid the little girl's eyes. 

"I will not lie. I would've prefered our next meeting to be more surprising and fun, not ... This. But I'm not mad at you for seeking me either, just sad that you have to witness me in such state."

It was only when they heard the sobbing that they turned back to see the kid crying all the tears of her body, walking towards the couch and sitting next to it while trying to wipe her tears with her sleeves. 

"I was so worried ... You have no idea how scared I was that you might've been ... Sniff ... Have been ..."

Roguefort felt their heart ache with the poor little girl crying next to them. They tried to move to reassure her, but they just had no physical strength anymore. They sighed with annoyance but tried to at least stay calm. 

"It alright, little detective ... I'm fine. See ? Tired but ... Fine."

"No you're not ... It's not the same as before ! You were jumping off buildings, running away from me and were so strong ... Why ... What happened ..?"

"Nothing. Well- it's more like I knew this was bound to happen, and I decided to have fun being a thief running around when I still could. I would've prefered my cane to stay just an accessory, but I'm happy the way I am."

The detective started to slowly calm down and get herself back together. 

"But ... Are you going to be alright ..?"

"Yes, yes ... You worry too much. I already told you. I'm just very tired."

"Miss spinach told me that you're always like that ! You're lying !"

"Tch ... Alright, I'm half lying. I'm just tired, but tired all the time. And because it got worse, I wasn't able to do much anymore. That's why I left without a word."

"Well that was very mean of you ! You don't know how much time I spent thinking about what happened to you !!"

"Oh no, I don't. But I also don't mind learning about it."

Walnut smirked and giggled. 

"Oh yes. You're trapped here and you're going to LISTEN to me rambling about you, because you at the very least deserve that kind of punishment !"

For hours and hours, Walnut spoke about everything that happened during the time where Roguefort disapeared. It felt good for her to finally have someone to listen to it, but most of all ... Roguefort was happy to see the little girl he appreciated so much going back to her usual naive and happy state. But everything has to end, and after a while Walnut knew that she has to come back to her own home. With a heavy heart, she got back up, smiled and explained that she had to leave. 

"I see... Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess so too. I didn't think I would say it one day but ... It was nice to see you again, Roguefort."

A little silence before an answer. 

"It has been quite a while since I had someone to talk to. I've never been this happy since quite a long time so ... Thank you Walnut. I wish you the best."

The small girl smiled as she opened the door. 

"Oh, don't think you can get rid of me that easily. I'll come back soon to bother you with my stories, trust me on that."

And so, they did trust her.   
And a new kind of friendship was born


End file.
